1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method, a display controller, and a display apparatus. In particular, it relates to an art of dynamically adjusting a video signal and light source luminance in accordance with entered video data in a video-displaying apparatus that is operable to display a picture by illuminating, with light from a light source, a light-receiving display device as represented by a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide a light source with less power consumption and a longer life display device, a video signal-adjusting value and a light source luminance-regulating value have been controlled in a manner correlated therebetween in response to an entered video signal, a photosensor, and a temperature sensor, thereby realizing a power saving and a longer lifetime in the display device. Such a prior art is disclosed in published Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-66501.
However, according to the prior art, a step of displaying an adjusted video signal on a display device is entirely unassociated in terms of time with a step of switching a light source to a value at which the luminance of the light source has been regulated.
As a result, despite an earnest effort to closely adjust the video signal to be applied to the display device, the video signal is often unbalanced with a light-emitting amount of the light source. More specifically, the prior art sometimes results in unsuccessful display such as an obscure image plane and a conspicuous change between brighter and darker light sources.